GSD: Terran Empire
by scouttroop
Summary: Cosmic era has a visitor from another universe that joins the second bloody valentine war. The ISS Missouri under the command of Kira Yamato. How will everyone in Cosmic era react to the Terran Empire, their counterparts and their evolvement with creation of the Coordinators.
1. Missouri's arrival

**Missouri's Arrival**

**This new story is called GSD: Terran Empire. The story is when a Typhoon class battleship from imperial Starfleet arrives at cosmic era during the second bloody valentine war.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam seed destiny or Star trek: Terran Empire, Bandai and Gene Roddenberry own them.**

Cosmic era 73

Near earth a strange wormhole open ups and an imperial starship emerges from it. It's a Typhoon class battleship known as the ISS Missouri. Their mission is to end one organization that sees genetically engineer humans is a violation to the pure blue world and the war.

"Captain we have arrived."

"Good lieutenant, to the crew of the ISS Missouri welcome to cosmic era", the captain said in the radio.

Suddenly the ship started making sounds.

"Captain we've been spotted by 3 Zaft Nazca class destroyers, there hailing us", the captain's female first officers alerted him.

"Fire torpedoes and phasers, aimed at the bridges that will destroy all 3 of them completely", the captain ordered.

"Aye captain firing torpedoes and phasers."

The Missouri fires phasers at the 2 Nazca class destroyers in the left and the right destroying both of them after hitting the bridge. The last Nazca destroyer sends out flares.

"There surrendering captain."

"Cowards they are Cassandra. Destroy it too."

The Missouri fires a torpedo at the surrendering Nazca destroyer destroying it.

"Now that's done with, cloak the ship and head down to Orb", the captain ordered.

The Missouri cloaks as it enters earth's atmosphere. They will not enter Orb they will stay far away from it until the mission in Orb is done.

"Ready my mobile suit I'm going to suit up."

"Understand captain."

They do the Terran Empire salute (Star trek enterprise version). At same time they play back the conversation between Cagalli and Yuna, the part were Yuna mention that they cannot have Athrun or the Kira around her because they are coordinators, getting married and the part on forming an alliance with the Atlantic federation. The captain then throws a predator shuriken at the screen pointing at Yuna.

"When we get him, we will silence him!"

After suiting up he grabs his XM8 assault rifle, Colt Anaconda and red sword and walks to his mobile suit. Before he could get on Cassandra stop him for a talked.

"Captain tell me what are going to do out there anyway?" she asked holding his right arm.

"To retrieve Cagalli before she marries that fool Yuna, just keep me posted in coms Cassandra."

Cassandra smiles and kisses him on the cheek then heads back to her post. The captain then boards his mobile suit. While setting his mobile suit up a channel opens and Cassandra appears in the screen.

"You know you're mobile suit doesn't have a cloaking system so you will be easily spotted by Orb radar", Cassandra warns him about that while she sits in the captain's sit.

"I know Cassandra but I'll be out of there before they mobilize to stop me, in the mean time you keep the Missouri hidden underwater until I return with Cagalli and your acting captain."

"Attention crew of the ISS Missouri this is acting Captain Cassandra Alexandra, I order the ship submerged after the Captain's mobile suit has already launched", she gave the order of the crew.

"MSN-04 Sazabi you're clear for launch", a crew member in the launch bay said.

"Captain Kira Yamato, Sazabi heading out."

The Sazabi launches out the ship heads strait for the location were the wedding will take place.

Meanwhile in Orb

"Come on Cagalli", Yuna pats her by the shoulder so she can wave with him at the people.

At same time while waving at the people she has tears streaming down her eyes and she sees flashes in her head of the events with her father before he met his end.

In Orb HQ

"Commander!" an officer alerted the commander.

The radar has pick the Sazabi approaching but they will be too late to stop it.

**Well that's the end for this story. The captain the ISS Missouri is mirror Kira Yamato, unlike his counterpart he doesn't go into shock after killing somebody. All Terran Empire ships are fitted mobile suit launch areas and hangers but only the large ships have them. The girl Cassandra Alexandra is from the Soul calibur universe, just the mirror version of her and I consider her another love interest for Kira Yamato. The Empire having mobile suits is they traveled to different gundam universe and acquired blue prints. Kira is using the Sazabi, I just like the Sazabi very much but don't worry he will use the strike freedom. Guns are bullet weapons I just like it that way since all gundam universe soldiers use bullet weapons. This version is the Terran Empire never fell but Spock is still the emperor. The MACO troopers and mobile suit pilot uniform will look like the one use by the US secret service in COD black ops 2. The Typhon class battleship appears in Star Trek Online as the name Missouri, I like that Iowa battleship. I hope you like you like it and Please review. **

**Next: Wedding interrupted **


	2. Wedding interrupted

**Wedding interrupted**

**Hello again this next chapter is were mirror Kira takes Cagalli away from her wedding instead of prime universe Kira. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

In the beginning a terran imperial typhoon class battleship known as the ISS Missouri arrives to cosmic era from a wormhole. Soon after their arrival they get cornered by 3 zaft Nazca class destroyers which the Missouri destroys all 3 of them with phasers and torpedoes even if they surrendered to them. Next they land in the ocean far away from Orb to retrieve Cagalli who was going to marry Yuna Roma Seiran, someone that the terran empire really hated. Mirror Kira Yamato told the crew that if they ever got their hands on him they will silence him. Soon after that he boards his mobile suit, the MSM-04 Sazabi and launches away from the ship. Even Orb HQ does see him from radar they won't be able to catch up in time.

Orb wedding area

Cagalli and Yuna are already listening to the words from a priest.

"I do", Yuna said after answering the priest.

It was time for Cagalli to give her answer but things are about go south.

"It's no used the force from HQ can't catch up to it", an Orb office shouted at the others.

"What is it? What's happening?" Yuna turns around and asked.

"Protect lady Cagalli!" another officer ordered.

The M1 astrays who were there aim their beam rifles only to have all of them destroyed and disable. Then the Sazabi arrives at the wedding scene.

"A red mobile suit", Cagalli said while Yuna hides behind her.

"Ca-Cagalli", Yuna said in panic.

The Sazabi lands while the crowd scatters and runs and one knocks a box filled with dove birds on the ground. The dove birds fly away as soon the box opens. The Sazabi then grabs Cagalli with its metal hands while Yuna panics and runs away from Cagalli.

"What are doing put me down!" Cagalli ordered.

Mirror Kira just smiles from inside his suit. Next he flies his mobile back to the Missouri.

"What are all of you doing?! Fire you fools hurry that red mobile suit has got Cagalli", Yuna shouted at men to open fire.

"But sir if we open fire we might hit her", the orb trooper warns Yuna.

All Yuna can do is watch as the Sazabi flies away with his would be wife. The Sazabi already on its way back to the Missouri and at the same time Cagalli is still talking and shouting.

"You idiot put me down", Cagalli shouted.

Then 2 MVF-M11C Murasame appears and mirror Kira sees them on his radar.

"Cagalli sorry about this", mirror Kira then opens his cockpit and lets Cagalli in.

"Come on, wow this is a pretty amazing dress."

"Kira what are you?"

"Just hush and hang on", he tells her as she hangs on to him.

"This is orb forces HQ attention red mobile suit land immediately, red mobile suit land immediately", the pilot from the Murasame ordered.

"No can do", mirror Kira responded and got the Sazabi funnels to shoot down the 2 Murasame out of the sky.

Cagalli panics when the Sazabi speeds up.

Orb navy

"Incoming mobile suit, it's the red mobile suit."

"A message from HQ sir the red mobile suit has kidnapped lady Cagalli from her wedding."

"What?"

"Lady Cagalli?"

"The red mobile suit did it?"

"Cease firing", one captain ordered.

The Sazabi then lands in the ocean near the orb navy ships. They have no idea the Missouri is underneath and ready to surface.

Inside the Missouri

"They're all on aboard, well then acting captain should be taking are leave?"

"Right Missouri surface", Cassandra ordered the crew.

Back on the surface the orb navy started wonder why is everything shaking. Then out of the ocean the Missouri surface, everyone in orb are watching the image of the ISS Missouri, some are saying they never seen a starship like that before. The orb army knows that can't stop it due to its massive size. The Missouri then flies above orb before departing to an unknown location. Some orb citizens began taking photos of the ISS Missouri.

Back at the naval fleet

Captain Todaka and the other Captains do the terran empire salute which the other crew members has no idea what their doing. It may seem that Todaka and the other Captains are agents of the terran empire.

**That's all for this chapter this chapter and I hope you like it. Please review**

**Next: Fixing mistakes and lone mission **


	3. Fixing mistakes and lone mission

**Fixing mistakes and lone mission**

**Hey everyone I'm back here again with a new chapter for GSD Terran Empire, so enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

I while ago Yuna was going to marry Cagalli but the wedding was interrupted by the mobile suit known as the Sazabi piloted my mirror Kira Yamato. Right after he retrieved Cagalli he flees the scene and he even shoots down 2 Murasame out of sky, after getting back the Missouri the ship surface and the crew allowed the people of orb to see it. Captain Todaka and the other captains of the orb navy did the terran empire salute which maybe a sign they are serving the empire not orb.

Unknown location

The ISS Missouri is hidden again and Cagalli is having a bad conversation with the crew for the events in orb.

"What is wrong with you people, that was really a dumb move, you guys should know better than that, kidnapping a country's head of state from her wedding practically makes you international criminals. Are you lunatics!? Who on earth ask you to do something brainless!?"

"Miss Cagalli", Cassandra was trying to calm her down.

"Yeah we knew that, it was a bit reckless", a MACO trooper sergeant said.

"But really we had no other choice", mirror Kira said.

"Huh?" Cagalli then look at her mirror brother.

"These are crazy times Cagalli, if you insist on doing stupid things too then this universe will be on all sort of trouble", mirror Kira said while Cagalli angrily glares at him.

"What stupid things!?" she shouted at him.

"Kira", Cassandra touched him over what he just said.

"Somebody has to say it Cassandra", he said to her.

"What do you mean stupid things!? I'm orb's chief representative. I have so many things to worry about and think about and I do!"

"Do you think it's a good idea to side with the Atlantic federation? And that is really on orb's best interest that you get married to that fool Yuna Roma Seiran? Do believe in these things Cagalli?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I get married now? I have no other choice, Yuna and Unato told me and the other ministers said it too, we can't let orb burn again. So I choose this path to prevent that from happening again", Cagalli said are reasons.

"So it dosen't matter what happens to other countries as long as this is the only one standing", what mirror Kira said made Cagalli go wide eye.

"And in that case, will it be okay for orb to level the plants or some other country as long as it stays standing", mirror Kira said.

"No Kira it wouldn't, but I", Cagalli tried to say something.

"What about the things your father said", mirror Kira said.

"I tried", Cagalli answered.

Mirror Kira then pulls out a ring that Athrun gave to her but this ring is from the mirror universe and he gives it back to her.

"Sometimes we make the wrong choice and we never get to the path we should be in", mirror Kira explains about what's right.

"Kira", tears are starting to fall out of her eyes.

"It's not too late to set things right", mirror Kira said as Cagalli sobs on his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

"I want you to join us Cagalli", he said as everyone in the bridge watches.

Elsewhere a lot of news media are popping out everywhere including the archangel even at the plants about Cagalli's abductions. The news media even shows the Sazabi and ISS Missouri, this could mean anyone will be hunting for them.

Back at the Missouri

Cagalli now wears a female MACO trooper uniform and the weapon she's armed with is a QBB-95 lmg and a beretta 92fs inox pistol. Mirror Kira explain to her that he is from another universe, Cagalli already knows the history of the Terran Empire thanks to him.

"Hey Cassandra there is a mission I want you to do", mirror Kira said with a smile on his face.

"Sure Kira so what is it?"

"You will stay in this small desert village. I believe Logos will be there to enslave the people, I bet Djibril will use that as an example for being a friend with a coordinator", Kira explains.

"I can handle that lone mission Kira", Cassandra said.

"Good now head for the transport room", he said as Cassandra kiss him in the cheek before she heads for the transport room.

"Kira you said there is a Lacus Clyne in your universe and she's your lover, what's your relation with Cassandra Alexandra" Cagalli asked him because the Kira she knows only loves Lacus.

Mirror Kira shows an image from his universe. The image is him, Cassandra and Lacus. Cassandra has her breast on Kira chest then Lacus pulls him and Cassandra pulls him, they did it over and over until Kira becomes very dizzy.

"You know Cagalli those 2 are unwilling to share so they started doing a catfight over me, but it all ended when they became good friends", mirror Kira explains his relationship with Cassandra.

"Right whatever mirror Kira", Cagalli said.

Transporter room

Cassandra is back in her MACO trooper uniform and gets ready to beamed to that small village.

"Energize", Cassandra order and the officer hits the button.

Cassandra is beamed at the small village but is on top of a roof.

"Ok I'm here at the village Kira", she said through her communicator.

"We hear you Cassandra, now get on with your mission", Kira said though his command chair.

"Alright I'll be in touch my love", Cassandra said until shuts off communication.

"Now what's next Kira", Cagalli asked him.

"I already send some MACO troopers out to different cities to prevent blue cosmos and LOGOS members from killing coordinators who are living normal lives", Kira said to Cagalli.

"I do know those 2 organization main goal is exterminating all coordinators including the non-combatants and anyone who befriend with them", Cagalli explains the knowledge she has on them.

"Yeah I know and it's for their pure blue world but what kind of universe are they leaving on anyway?"

Mirror Kira then throws a raptor kunai at a blue cosmos and LOGOS symbol. This means he and his crew of the ISS Missouri are vowing to bring an end to Djibril and his followers. Even Gilbert Durandal.

**Well that's the end of the chapter. So Cassandra Alexandra and Lacus Clyne do have a catfight over Kira because they both love him but it all ended after they became good friends, so they share. I know blue cosmos and LOGOS really wants to exterminate all coordinators even the plants for pure blue world. By the way there are 2 more girls who are in love with Mirror Kira Yamato, you'll see in the newer chapters. please review**

**Next: Cassandra's song**


	4. Cassandra's song

**Cassandra's song**

**Hello again sorry I couldn't do another chapter in time, I had a network error in my fanfiction account that lasted for 2 days but now it's finished. Now here's the next chapter were Cassandra sings her song.**

Last time Cagalli had a bad argument with mirror Kira Yamato, Cassandra and the crew of the ISS Missouri because what was the big idea on kidnapping her from wedding. Cagalli was only doing it to make sure Orb never burns again but mirror Kira tells her is it ok to what happens to other countries and the plants as long as Orb is the only one standing, he explains sometimes we make mistakes and choose the wrong path but it's never too late to fix it. Cagalli then joins them and she was given the history of the Terran Empire itself. Cassandra was then sent to a village in the desert because earth alliance forces are coming over there to enslave the populace while a squad of MACO troopers are sent to different cities to eliminate agents of blue cosmos and LOGOS before they assassinate the coordinators who were given normal lives.

Desert village

Cassandra is enjoying herself there since the people living there welcomed her. The children seem to love her so much since she played with them.

Next morning

"Cassandra to Missouri", she is contacting the Missouri with her communicator.

ISS Missouri high above the village

"We hear you Cassandra what's up?" Kira answered the call.

Back down at the village

"I see the invaders coming do you have them in your sight?"

Missouri

"Yeah we see them Cassandra, in the meantime you go back to whatever it was you were doing love. Will deal with the invaders then will move on."

With Cassandra

"Alright Cassandra out", while Cassandra walks back to the village 8 torpedoes from the Missouri fall out the sky and destroys the entire earth alliance invaders, well nobody heard that because it's very far away.

Cassandra finally got back and children ran up to her and she embraces them.

"I promise you all something and now it's time to give it", she said to them with a smile on her face.

Cassandra then settles down the children rested beside her. She then hits a button and song plays. The song can be heard everywhere on earth, the plants, naval warships, space stations, space colonies and starships even the Missouri can hear it too with an image.

_Once in while_

_You are in my mind_

_I think about the days that we had_

_And I dream that these would all come back to me_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes on in my heart _

_Just like the memories_

_How I want here to be with you _

_Once more_

"Now here comes the good part", mirror Kira said in the Missouri.

_You will always gonna be the one _

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go _

_Come into my life again_

_Oh, don't say no_

_You will always gonna be the one in my life_

_So true, I believe I can never find_

_Somebody like you_

_My first love_

The people of the village are listening to Cassandra's song and it's beautiful, the children are snuggled on her. Everyone else of cosmic era doesn't know what to think about because who's better Lacus or Cassandra.

_Once in a while_

_You are in my dreams_

_I can feel the your warm embrace _

_And I pray that it will all come back to me_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes in my heart_

_Just like your memories_

_And how I want here to be with you_

_Once more_

Some tears are streaming down people's eyes because Cassandra's song reminds them of the ones they lost.

_Yah yah yah_

_You will always be inside my heart _

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Please don't say no_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_In my heart_

_So true, I believe I could never find_

_Somebody like you_

_My first love_

Some of cosmic era is starting to think Cassandra will be the new singer of peace which means replacing Lacus Clyne.

_Oh oh _

_You will always gonna be the one_

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Oh, don't say no_

_You will always gonna be the one _

_So true, I believe I could never find_

_Now and forever_

Cassandra is finish and everyone in cosmic era even some from blue cosmos and LOGOS claps their hands on Cassandra beautiful voice and song.

Missouri

"Wow she was amazing Kira", Cagalli said after listening to Cassandra's song.

"I know but people in this universe might say she might become the new singer of peace", what mirror Kira said maid Cagalli go wide eye.

"You mean like replacing Lacus? Cagalli asked him.

"No that's not going to happen Cagalli", Kira said while staring at a black blob that scanning the strike rouge.

**I'm finished with this chapter the song the Cassandra sang is First love by Utada Hikaru and Jessa Zaragoza. Utada Hikaru was the original singer of the song, Jessa Zaragoza was the second but she sang it in English. Cassandra sang the Jessa Zaragoza version. I hope you like and please review. If you readers want to listen to both of them go find the song in youtube. **

**Next: Dark strike rouge**


	5. Dark strike rouge

**Dark strike rouge**

**Alright I'm back here now since I finish Naruto: rise of cobra. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter Cassandra Alexandra stayed at a small village in the desert while the Missouri deals with the earth alliance invaders that are planning on enslaving the inhabitants. After the invaders were dealt with Cassandra settle down with the kids who love her then she sang her song to them, technically she allow everyone in cosmic era too hear it.

ISS Missouri

"Hey Kira what is that?" Cagalli asked mirror Kira.

"That's a black blob Cagalli", Kira answered.

"Look what it can do Cagalli."

The black blob floats to the screen image of Cagalli's strike rouge, it scans it then the blob forms a shape. It now looks like the strike rouge but its colors are dark with red markings and red eyes, Cagalli went wide at the sight of it.

"Cagalli meet dark strike rouge gundam", Kira introduce it to her.

"Is anything else that the blob can form Kira?" Cagalli asked because she wants to know if the black blob can take on any form besides mobile suits.

"Of course Cagalli the black blob can form mobile suits, mobile armor and starships, same size ether way and they can be piloted", he said to her while holding his colt anaconda.

On earth

Cassandra says goodbye to the people of village, before she left she gave the kids a hug (Lacus did the same thing in gundam seed destiny) and while she did that MACO troopers place a large rod on the center of the village that will create a dome shield that will protect the people from invaders. Earth alliance vehicles and mobile suits will be destroyed if they try to get through it as for the earth alliance troopers they will be electrocuted if they try as well.

"Captain we got Cassandra on board the shuttle", the pilot said on the communicator.

"Good now get back to the Missouri", Kira ordered.

"Captain we have a problem earth alliance mobile suits are coming their way", the helmsman warns Kira.

"My guess is Djibril and everyone in blue cosmos and LOGOS are after Cassandra right after they watch and listened to her song", Kira explains about their reason.

Elsewhere

Meer Campbell posing as Lacus Clyne is on the floor feeling very miserable because Cassandra Alexandra's song and singing are better than hers and Lacus and everyone in Zaft cheered and clap their hands.

"Find and kidnapped Cassandra Alexandra then bring her here", Chairman Durandal order Zaft spec ops.

"Yes chairman", they departed.

Back to the ISS Missouri

Cagalli boards her new dark strike rouge to aid the Danube class runabout shuttle back to the Missouri before the earth alliance forces could get their hands on Cassandra.

"Cagalli Yula Athha dark strike rouge launching!"

"Remember Cagalli do not let them get their hands on Cassandra", Kira warn her.

On the way to the Missouri the shuttle is being pursued by squadrons of windams and strike daggers. They already order them to hand over Cassandra but Kira told the shuttle pilots to ignore that.

"Remember the objective we grab that girl", the windam pilot reminded the others.

Suddenly one strike dagger was destroyed then they look up and spot the dark strike rouge.

"Wow the controls are pretty much the same Kira", Cagalli said to Kira while she destroys a windam with the sword (looks like the escaflowne sword but its beam).

"You see what a mean when the black blob can do when it takes shape", Kira said smiling.

After most of the enemy squadron was destroyed the remaining ones retreated and the shuttle made it back to the Missouri safely.

"Thanks Cagalli", Cassandra thanked her.

"It was nothing Cassandra", Cagalli pats Cassandra's shoulder.

On bridge 2 hours later

"Attention crew of the ISS Missouri this is Kira Yamato, as most of you know because everyone heard in cosmic era Cassandra's song a lot will be coming after her that includes us since she is back on our ship. Everyone in Zaft and the earth alliance under the control of Blue cosmos and Logos will be one of them. Even if Cassandra gets captured I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself, Kira Yamato out."

"You know Kira I hope your right about Cassandra", Cagalli said.

"I'm always right Cagalli", Kira said.

"I wonder how is everybody in the ISS Vengeance doing in cosmic era's dark future", Kira said which made Cagalli raise an eyebrow.

"What dark future?"

**That's all for now, this black blob can take a form out a mobile suit, mobile armor and starships they also have the same size and can be piloted after taking a form. There will be more dark mobile suits, mobile armor and starships that will aid the Missouri. Please review.**

**Next: Dark future**


	6. Dark future

**Dark future**

**In this chapter it will take place in cosmic era's dark future where the crew of the ISS Vengeance is just finishing their mission there.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Kira showed Cagalli a black blob that can take forms like it did with the strike rouge gundam. It became dark strike rouge gundam. Kira said it can form mobile suits, mobile armor and starships. At the surface Cassandra said farewell to people at the village and while she does that MACO troopers place a rod in the center to protect them from invaders. On the way back to the Missouri the shuttle was under attack by a squadron of strike daggers and windams, apparently they are after Cassandra but was saved by Cagalli piloting her dark strike rouge. Soon after returning the Missouri safely Kira mention the ISS Vengeance in a dark future of cosmic era. He also warns the crew of the ISS Missouri that Zaft and others will be coming after Cassandra.

Earth dark future of cosmic era

In this dark future, earth is in ruins cause by the cybernetic race known as the borg. This happened right after operation angel down, the borg came from the mirror universe and invaded cosmic era. The borg fired a beam that created a blast wave. Everyone who were struck by the blast wave died and converted into borg soldiers. The ISS Vengeance was sent to end it all and on the way they got rid of Durandal and Djibril.

On the surface

2 MACO troopers are running around the ruin cities on earth. 1 MACO troopers picks a little girl.

"We got the last survivor we need immediate evac over!" the MACO trooper said while the girl holds on to him.

"Roger I'm sending a Humvee down", the pilot of the shuttle said to him.

The other MACO troopers then fires his XM8 rifle at incoming borg soldiers killing most of them until one throws a grenade causing him to move to cover. After that he fires again until the shuttle carrying the Humvee arrives. The duo with the girl boards the Humvee and drives to the evac site.

"_Incoming fire from the borg probe_", a girl in radio warn them.

They drive out the way of the incoming fire.

"Ahhh!" a Maco trooper screamed in pain after being hit by the borg's weapons.

At the evac site MACO troopers are trying to hold out until the last group arrives. One trooper gets to cover when a borg soldiers open fire at him.

"Eat this", the troopers throws a grenade killing the borg soldier.

Finally the Humvee arrives at the evac site.

"Medic!" the other MACO trooper called while he and the girl help the injured trooper to the evac shuttle.

"Pilot get us all out of here and tell the captain that he is clear to fire the purge missile", the trooper sergeant said.

All the shuttles with all the troopers and survivors who manage to avoid being hit by the borg's blast wave heads back to the ISS Vengeance and board it safely but many of the MACO troopers were killed during their battle with borg and rescuing the survivors.

"Captain we clear to fire the purge missile", the helmsman said to the captain.

"Launched the purge missile", the captain ordered.

The missile launches and when hit the planet's surface and made another blast wave. All of the borg soldiers and the ships are killed and destroyed when touched by the blast wave. The borg space forces were destroyed by the Vengeance.

ISS Vengeance

The entire crew cheered even the survivors too.

"Alright send a message to Lacus Clyne and tell them earth is clear of borgs."

"Yes captain", the helmsman said.

Timeskip

After helping the survivors back to their homes the ISS Vengeance heads home but was called for another mission by the ISS Missouri in a different time line of cosmic era.

"Get Kira on the screen", he orders and Kira pops into the screen channel.

"Hey Rex", Kira greeted him.

"Hey little brother what's up?"

"I need your help in this universe because ever since Cassandra sang her song in front of everyone in this universe all are trying to kidnap her. The earth alliance already tried and failed but nobody is going to give up."

"Well alright will run de vu with you Vengeance out."

Rex then ordered the ISS Vengeance to warp to the universe the ISS Missouri is. Rex then stares at an image of his gundam. His mobile suit is the wing gundam zero custom, yeah they got the blue prints for it.

Elsewhere in the other universe

The crew of the Minerva is on its way to the Missouri, their objective is to kidnap Cassandra, it appears they too were tasked on trying to kidnap her.

**That's all for this chapter. Rex Yamato is the older brother of mirror Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha, he exists in the Terran empire universe only. He looks like Kira but he wears eye patch on his right eye. He is just a fictional and an original character. The Vengeance is the same dreadnought warship from star trek into the darkness. Please review.**

**Next: Vengeance's arrival**


	7. Vengeance's arrival

**Vengeance's arrival**

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter were the ISS Vengeance arrives to aid the ISS Missouri against the Minerva.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter it took place in a dark future of cosmic era were borg took control of earth after firing a beam which all humans who were hit by the blast wave are converted into borgs. The ISS Vengeance was tasked on ending it all and save this timeline of cosmic era, after they defeated the borg by using a purge missile they head for home but they were called back to aid the ISS Missouri. Rex Yamato the older brother of mirror Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha was the captain of the Vengeance agrees to help.

ISS Missouri

"Captain the Minerva is heading our way", the helmsman warned Kira.

"How persistent they are on kidnaping Cassandra", Kira said holding is colt anaconda.

"Kira would lower your gun you might kill somebody", Cagalli asked him because he keeps on pointing it.

"It's not loaded Cagalli", Kira said to her.

The conversation between them is interrupted when the helmsman warns them that there being hailed.

"On screen", Kira ordered and Cassandra stands by his side.

"This is Captain Talia Gladys of the zaft warship Minerva. Crew of the ISS Missouri you ordered to surrender the girl Cassandra Alexandra, refuse then we will take her by force after we cripple your ship."

Kira was noted that the ISS Vengeance is almost at their location. Well saying something to captain Gladys wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Sorry captain Gladys but my answer is no", Kira said to her with a smirk in his face.

"Fine prepare to fire at the Missouri", Talia ordered and the communication with the Minerva ends.

"Ah Kira are you allowing them to fire?" Cagalli asked him curiously.

"Don't worry Cagalli they'll never get the chance", Kira said still smirking.

Before the Minerva can fire captain Gladys was told something is coming out of warp. Out of the warp came a very big warship, it's the ISS Vengeance, everyone in the Minerva is a little freak out on the size of that starship. Cagalli is a little freaked out too.

"Rex's ship is a dreadnought Cagalli, my ship is a battleship", Kira tells Cagalli.

The Vengeance then fires its advance phasers and torpedoes damaging the Minerva very badly (something like what happened to the Enterprise when the Vengeance attacked it). The Missouri did the same thing to the Minerva.

"Let's get out of here!" captain Gladys order the ship pull out.

The Vengeance and Missouri stop firing after the badly damage Minerva flees. Some parts of the Minerva is on fire because of the phasers and torpedoes. Even the mobile suit hangar is on fire and several mobile suits are destroyed or damaged.

"Thanks for the help Rex", Kira thanked his older brother.

"You're welcome little bro", Rex said.

"Well I just hope Gilbert Durandal is in a good mood when Talia gives him the message that she and her crew failed to kidnapped me", Cassandra said with a smile.

"Kira said nobody is going to give up anyway Cassandra", Cagalli said and both of them nodded.

It's true nobody is going to give up on trying kidnapped Cassandra.

"But Cagalli I have a mission to infiltrated Djibril and other the members hideout right after a sing my next song", Cassandra said to her.

"Ok but how are you going to infiltrated them?"

"By allowing myself to get captured or kidnapped", Cagalli went wide eye on what she said but Kira calms her down.

"She handle herself Cagalli", Kira said to Cagalli.

"Ok in meantime bring the broadcast on every channel in cosmic era for Cassandra next song, in radios and screens", Rex said from the ISS Vengeance.

"Yeah it will be done and Rex keep your ship next to our ship", Kira said to him from the ISS Missouri.

"You got Kira oh how you doing Cagalli."

Cagalli said nothing to him because mirror Kira said he doesn't existed in her universe.

"You'll get use to him Cagalli", Kira said to him.

**That's all for now, there will be another song in the next chapter. I have one in mind. Please review. One question which warship is larger, Battleship or Dreadnought.**

**Next: Cassandra's song 2**


	8. Cassandra's song 2

**Cassandra's song 2**

**Hello again and here's the next chapter were Cassandra sings her second song to everyone in cosmic era. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time the ISS Missouri was under attack by the zaft warship Minerva. They were after Cassandra, Captain Talia Gladys orders the crew to surrender Cassandra. When they refuse captain Gladys orders to fire but they get interrupted by the arrival of the ISS Vengeance. The 2 terran imperial ships then open fire at the Minerva damaging it very badly. Soon after the Minerva fled Cassandra said that she will sing another song to everyone in cosmic era and it will be broadcast on every channel, screen and radios.

Everywhere in cosmic era

Cassandra appears everywhere, in channels, screens and radio broadcast.

"Hey it's Cassandra Alexandra!" a random civilian said happily.

"My friends please listen to my next song", Cassandra said to the people.

In chairman Durandal's location the zaft technicians are trying to shut off Cassandra's broadcast but they can't because it's a terran empire thing that can't be shut down. For Meer Campbell posing as Lacus Clyne is on the floor again feeling more terrible. A song started playing and apparently it's coming from the ISS Missouri and the ISS Vengeance

_Time, sometimes the time just slip_

_And you're left yesterday, left with the memories_

_I, I'll always think of you and smile_

_And be happy for the time I had you with me_

_Through we go our separate ways, I won't forget_

_So don't forget the memories we've made_

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you and you were there for me_

_Please remember, our time together_

_The time was yours and mine and we were wild and free_

_Please remember, please remember me_

Like last time people love it.

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say_

_And it's sad to walk away with just the memories_

_Who's to know what might have been?_

_We'll behind a life and time we'll never know again_

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you and you were there for me_

_And remember, please remember me_

Even in the Archangel the real Lacus Clyne is smiling on thinking Cassandra would be her successor.

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you and you were there for me_

_Please remember, our time together_

_The time was yours and mine and were wild and free_

_Then remember, please remember me_

_And how we laughed and how we smile_

_And how this world was yours and mine_

_And how no dream was out of reach_

_I stood by you, you stood by me_

_We took each day and made it shine_

_We wrote our names across the sky_

_We ran so fast, we ran so free_

_I had you and you had me_

_Please remember, please remember_

Everyone clapped their hands after Cassandra finished her song even the crew of the Archangel.

"Hey Lacus are you sure you're ok with Cassandra being you're successor?" the Kira Yamato from cosmic era asked her.

"Of course Kira I'm fine with her taking my place", Lacus answered.

Back at the Missouri

"Alright Cassandra since you're done it's time for that lone mission", Kira said to Cassandra but Cagalli is still worried about her mission.

Cassandra gets to the teleported room and she gives Kira a kiss before she leaves.

"Energize", Cassandra ordered

Were Cassandra landed is on the hideout of Djibril and the other blue cosmos and LOGOS members. Cassandra then finds herself surrounded by earth alliance troopers with assault rifles pointed at her.

"Well I guess you guys have me", Cassandra said with smile on her face and both her hands up.

One trooper grabs a rope and ties her hands up from behind her back.

"Djibril sir we have good news we capture the girl Cassandra Alexandra apparently she appeared in front of us", a trooper told Djibril.

"That's good news and it doesn't matter how she appeared just bring her to here for us to see", Djibril said and ordered.

Cassandra made a smirk on her face, it's very likely that her mission is going as planned.

Back at the Missouri and the Vengeance

Kira and everybody else watched as Cassandra gets dragged away by earth alliance troopers.

"Getting capture is part of her mission Cagalli", Kira said to her.

"What about us what's planned of action?"

"We will visit Caridad Yamato", Kira said to Cagalli.

"Is she your adopted mother too in your universe?" Cagalli asked him.

"Yes she is Cagalli, now plot a course to Caridad Yamato's location."

"Yes captain plotting course now."

"We will be right behind you bro", Rex said from the Vengeance.

**Well that's all for this chapter, the song that Cassandra sang is memories or please remember by Leann Rimes. Cassandra is been capture Oh No! But that's part of her mission. Please review**

**Next: Killer Cassandra**


	9. Killer Cassandra

**Killer Cassandra**

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I was just very busy so now here's the next chapter were Cassandra springs into action and kills the blue cosmos and LOGOS members. including Djibril.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

In the last chapter Cassandra sang another song to everyone in cosmic era and they love it like last time. Soon after that Cassandra goes for her mission and she got capture in the process but that was part of her plan. As for the crew of the ISS Missouri and Vengeance they head for Caridad Yamato's location.

Unknown location

3 terran raider fighters fly away from zaft forces who are trying to shoot them down but they manage to get away and now they head back to the 2 terran imperial starships.

"Who are those guys, I never seen zaft troopers like those?"

"Those are zaft commandos. There elite soldiers responsible for carrying special operation against orb and the earth alliance. The first team of commandos who were deployed on the field were sent assassinate Lacus Clyne but however there are no answers if chairman Durandal actually ordered them or were they acting on their own."

"Well let's just head back to the ship and tells this to captain Yamato."

Elsewhere the ISS Missouri and Vengeance got to the orphanage and they cloak both ships not wanting orb to be aware of their presence again. The orphan kids were playing until they spot an m35 a2 truck, hummer and cougar HE truck. MACO troopers started pouring out the vehicles and the orphan kids started running back inside.

"Well I guess there a little scared of us", Cagalli said to Kira.

"If you bothered taking off your helmet they would just run up to you instead", Kira told Cagalli.

"Same difference Kira", Cagalli said as they walked to the orphanage house.

Heaven's base

Cassandra is seated but still tied up and right now she is just waiting for the opportunity to strike at them and eliminate Djibril.

"Well girl now we have you, you are going to work for us", Djibril said to her while she was still tied up.

"Let me guess Djibril if say I refuse then into the bullet", Djibril points a gun to her head which makes her guess is right.

"Yes I will blow your pretty face out if you refuse to work for us", Djibril then walks back to his seat.

Cassandra already broken her restraints and she throws a small box at Djibril. She then place a c4 on the table then blows it up. While the other members are distracted she pulls out a QBB-95 lmg and gunned down the 2 blue cosmos and LOGOS members sitting next to her. Earth alliance troopers move in but were gunned down as well. Cassandra then moves to cover while the remaining members including Djibril grab a gun they have and shoot at Cassandra.

'I hope you people are good shooters', Cassandra thought to herself while she moves out of cover she shoots down another on the right then moves to cover again.

She then kills another member on the left and she then moves to cover again while Djibril shoots at her with 2 lmgs but he is not hitting anything but the wall. Cassandra shoots him in the leg thanks to scope and then throws a grenade at the last member. The grenade detonates killing the last member and injuring Djibril. Djibril crawls to a fountain while Cassandra moves in to finish him off, she pulls her Taurus raging bull (revolver used by Rorke in COD ghost).

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"It because you're killing the coordinators", Cassandra said to him with a smirk on her face.

"Were doing it for our pure blue world", Djibril said to her.

"What kind of universe are you living in Djibril?"

"Another thing does look like I care about what you and your followers think?"

Cassandra then shoots Djibril in the head killing him and his lifeless body falls in the fountain right after she asked him a question.

"Yeah I thought so", Cassandra then grabs a radio and call for extraction.

**Djibril and all of the blue cosmos and LOGOS members are dead but nobody except for the Terran Empire will know about that yet. Revolvers are my favorite kind of sidearm. Please review**

**Next: Third sibling**


End file.
